


Worth the wait

by HasKnees



Series: Highschool TordEdd [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Crying, Edd and Tord are really sweet and cute and sweet to each other, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventually Edd comes out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, It's not really unrequited but like Edd is struggling with his sexuality so he's in much denial, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, So it comes off as very unrequited, Sort Of, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They get together by the end of this and are super happy and fluffy, They're also really sad, eventually, oh and Edd and Matt are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "I love you."Edd snorted, smiling warmly. "Yeah, I know. I love ya too, bro."Tord blinked a few times, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He shook his head roughly, taking a deep breathe."I love you, Edd. R-romantically. I h-have since I was l-like 14.. um.. I k-know we're young, b-but I just.. I love you.. s-so much.."Computer shutdown noise.





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> hnnn it took me forever to write this and it feels really messy but whatever ;ldsa

They were 15 years old when Tord came out.

Matt had just finished making dinner, setting the table and serving everyone their meals, swatting at the small Norwegians hand every single time he tried to lift up his fork and take a bite before everyone else had their food too. It made Edd giggle, Tord sticking his tongue out at the tall ginger whenever he wasn't looking.

Once they were all seated, happily munching, and making light conversation, Tord awkwardly cleared his throat in attempt to get everyone's attention. Edd glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. Usually when Tord was over for dinner and had something to say, he'd just yell over everyone in order to do it.

"So.. um.. pretty sure it's obvious, but I just wanted to like.. say it.. heh.. I'm gay." 

Matt had rolled his eyes, ruffling the red hooded males hair, mumbling "Called it." through a mouthful of food. Tom laughed, congratulating Tord on coming out briefly, and then getting right back to his own food with a small smile on his face.

"You're gay..?" Edd asked, internally face palming at his own stupidity. Of course Tord was gay, he'd just said it-

"Yep! I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner and ask me or something. I'm not subtle in the slightest." 

"He's really not, Edd." Tom said, wiping at his lips, and then standing to take care of his plate, gently setting it in the sink. Matt nodded in agreement, following after Tom, and then leading the blue hooded male to the living room so they could resume snuggling and watching TV together, like they had been before dinner.

Edd picked at his food, feeling a little dumbfounded. Thinking back through all the years he'd known Tord, it was obvious as hell that the little gremlin was gay as fuck. Probably gayer then that. Edd simply hadn't expected it. Matt and Tom were gay so, the probability of being so close to someone else who was gay had just seemed.. unlikely.

"Pffft, you okay green bean?? You look like you're in shock-" Tord snorted, lightly poking at the green hooded males cheek. Edd blinked a few times, shaking his head and letting out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I just didn't realize that everyone around me was so gay- feels funny, being the only straight."

The words felt wrong when Edd said them, though he didn't correct himself. After all.. he was _straight._ Right? Right.

Tord chuckled, a small smile on his face, that seemed a little.. forced..? Only a little.. _Edd was probably just imagining it._

The rest of dinner continued as normal, Tord and Edd talking as they always did, not bothering to take care of their dishes, and then heading up to Edd's room to play video games, the small Norwegian happily raging over any Nintendo game they played. Edd made sure to relentlessly tease him for his antics, while also laughing his ass off. 

The red hooded male left later that night, heading back to his own home, leaving Edd alone with his thoughts. The green hooded male tossed and turned in his bed. Which, was, admittedly normal, the poor boy could almost never sleep. But it was different this time.

He couldn't stop thinking about Tord.

Which, was also normal.

_But this time it felt different._

Edd couldn't figure out why for the life of him, but now as he lay, thinking about Tord's laugh, his smile, his eyes, his hair, everything about Tord that made him, well... _Tord._

It didn't just seem platonic anymore. It felt _romantic._ Which was, impossible, because Edd was straight.

 _But I'm not. I'm gay. I just don't want to be._ Edd thought, tears welling up the moment he did so. 

He didn't want to think about this tonight. He decided he'd do it later.

~~

It was Edd's 16th birthday when Tord confessed.

The small Norwegian pulled Edd out to the porch of the house, away from the party Matt had thrown for his baby brother (Edd had begged Matt not to, but the ginger hadn't listened, insisting that Edd deserve only the best on his birthday). Tord fiddled with his hoodie strings, biting his lip, and staring down at his feet. He shuffled awkwardly, a blush engulfing him.

"Um..Tord, you okay..?" Edd asked, concern filling his tone. Tord looked so vulnerable, and afraid, almost like he was about to cry.

"I love you."

Edd snorted, smiling warmly. "Yeah, I know. I love ya too, bro."

Tord blinked a few times, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He shook his head roughly, taking a deep breathe.

_He looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack._

"Tord, hey-" The cola lover placed his hands on his best friends shoulders, causing the small Norwegian to slightly jolt. He took a few more deep breaths, licking his lips, before repeating himself.

"I love you, Edd. R-romantically. I h-have since I was l-like 14.. um.. I k-know we're young, b-but I just.. I love you.. s-so much.." 

_Computer shutdown noise._

Edd's mind completely blanked, all rational thoughts leaving him. He didn't know what to say. _He loved Tord too, but.._

"I d-don't.." 

"..."

Tord sniffled softly, lowering his head even more, and rubbing harshly at his eyes. He quickly straightened his posture, smiling weakly.

"It's okay! I understand!" 

_His voice was shaking._

"We, um.. don't have to hang out anymore if my f-feelings make you uncomfortable.." 

"No!" Edd said, snapping out of his mildly shocked state. "No, n-no! Um.. I still want to hang out.. we're still friends, a-aren't we..?" 

"Of course~!" Tord's voice shook more, his eyes glassy. The little Norwegian gulped, scratching at the back of his head. The two stood together on the porch for several minutes, an awkward silence consuming them.

"I'm g-gonna head home.." Tord mumbled eventually, giving Edd another small weak smile. Edd nodded, watching the red hooded male hop down the steps, walking down the sidewalk and turning the corner.

"..."

Edd's shoulders slumped, his heart feeling heavy. He made his way back inside, avoiding the Neighbors who'd come over to celebrate. Matt took notice, giving Tom a quick peck on the lips, before following his younger brother upstairs.

"Hey, Edd.. you alright? You look down.." 

The cola lover sighed, face planting onto his bed.

"I think I just broke Tord's heart."

~~

Tord and Edd didn't see each other in person again until Tord's 16th birthday. 

They had texted, minimally, but that was it.

It wasn't too long apart, as Edd's birthday was December 4th, and Tord's was December 31st.

But for the two of them, 27 days of not seeing each other was a _lot._

Edd couldn't help but feel like he was to blame, as he stood on Tord's doorstep, knocking on the door. Matt and Tom stood behind him, both holding their own little presents for the Norwegian.

Pat opened the door, giving Edd a glare, before smiling sweetly and letting them all in. Paul happily greeted them, calling Tord down from his room.

The tiny party consisted of movies, food, and gifts, much like Edd's had. There were less people, but Tord seemed to like it that way.

Hours passed, and the two still hadn't properly had a chance to talk alone.

Edd huffed to himself, crossing his arms and pouting. He completely zoned out in his frustration, internally ranting, when a he felt a small poke on his left side. The green hooded male let out a squeak, whipping around to see none other then.. Tord!

"H-hey! You startled me!" Edd stuttered, the small Norwegian giggling in the cutest way imaginable.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, heh.. I just wanted to talk. I'm really sorry for the way things have been this whole.. month, really.." 

Edd nodded, shuffling awkwardly. He didn't really know what to say.

"I just wanna let you know, we're cool! Totally cool, I'm not upset with you, or mad or anything." Tord smiled softly, lightly punching Edd's shoulder. The cola lover snorted, returning the same soft smile.

"Good.. I was a little afraid we'd never talk like we used to again.."

"Hell nah, man! We're best friends, I'm not gonna ditch you just like that. Now come on, there's plenty of food left and Paul said he didn't want leftovers- let's eat!" Tord beamed, running off towards the table, and beginning to dig in while chatting up his parents, along with Tom and Matt. Edd sighed a bit, smiling to himself.

He was glad things were okay.

~~

Winter break was over, and they were back in school by the time Edd had realized Tord stopped saying "I love you." to him.

They always said it to each other before. Just quick little "I love you's!" that warmed Edd's heart, made him happier then he could possibly ever explain.

And it had just... _stopped._

Edd knew why, of course. He had absolutely no right to be upset over it. He'd rejected Tord, after the small Norwegian had confessed. Why would Tord say "I love you" to him anymore? It was probably painful enough for the poor guy..

"Edd, please pay attention in class. I asked you a question." 

The green hooded male snapped out of his thoughts, sighing and shaking his head weakly. He really needed to stop zoning out in math.

~~

They day ended rather quickly, after Edd had escaped the horrid forest of numbers and equations. He swiftly made his way outside the school building, rushing to the parking lot to find Tord, the gremlin already taking Edd's skateboard out of his bookbag.

"Heyo, green bean!" He called, waving when he caught sight of the cola lover. Edd smiled, waving back and jogging over.

"Aww, you already have my skateboard prepared for me~?" He teased, gently poking Tord's nose. The Norwegian blushed slightly, snorting, and playfully rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, of course I do, ya dork."

Edd grinned, taking it from Tord and setting it on the pavement, beginning to ride home, Tord walking along side him. The two talked about their days, making lame puns and jokes, planning the rest of their evening together. Once they finished homework, that is.

"I'll probably be done with around, like, 6. I can come over then! Paul'll let me stay until 11, I'm sure." 

Edd nodded, stopping as they arrived at his house. "Got it! I'll see you then~" 

Tord smiled, turning and continuing to walk to his house. The green hooded male stared after him for a few moments, gulping, before shouting out. "Hey! U-um.. uh...Tord!" 

"Yes, Edd?" The Norwegian asked, looking over his shoulder, that same playful smile still on his face.

"I love you, dude." 

Tord's smile faltered a little, something changing in his eyes. He sighed, still smiling and turning his head away as he began to walk away again.

"I love you too, Edd." 

~~

Edd had started dating a girl just a few weeks later. 

The whole thing felt odd, almost wrong. Edd didn't like it, but she'd asked him out! How could he say no..? 

She was nice enough, and she was pretty. He wasn't attracted to her, no, not at all, but he could admit that she had good looks.

_She wasn't as pretty as Tord._

The thought crossed his mind, faster then Edd could truly process it. He was on a date with this girl, arm awkwardly wrapped around her at the movie theater, and all he could think about was... well, _Tord._

Maybe it was because he felt bad about cancelling their plans, simply so he could go on this date.. Tord's response had seemed so dull, and upset. He'd refused to meet Edd's gaze after that, quickly dismissing himself from the conversation.

Edd would just have to apologize, later that night when he got home. He'd call Tord on the phone, and they'd talk, staying up way later then they should, just like they always did! Things would be fine. 

Everything would be fine.

~~

That night, as Edd arrived home, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. That whole date had been the most awkward and uncomfortable experience of his entire life. He couldn't wait to tell Tord about it.

The cola lover pushed open the door to his house, stepping inside, and kicking his shoes off. He started making his way to the kitchen to grab a drink, coming to a halt the moment he heard soft sniffling.

Peeking into the kitchen, Edd's eyes widened as they landed on Tord, crying into Matt's arms, Tom awkwardly standing next to them, patting the small Norwegians head.

_Tord was crying to them? Why was he crying to them? He always cried to Edd. He always trusted Edd with everything, if he were upset, he'd come to Edd._

So why was he with them? 

"Shh.. shh, Tord, I'm sorry.." 

"I-it's not your fault..s' not e-even his fault.. not Edd's f-fault at all.. he's a-allowed to feel whatever he w-wants, I just.. I d-don't understand why it h-hurts me so much.. I need to get over it.." 

"..." 

Matt and Tom shared a look, continuing to attempt and comfort the younger boy. Edd shook his head a little, and ran to his room, wrapping himself in blankets and weakly calling for Ringo. His precious baby kitty jumped up into his lap, and he cuddled her close as hot tears began to pour down his cheeks, sobs shaking his shoulders.

_I'm a bad friend._

_He's hurting like this because of me._

_Why can't I just admit that I love him? Then we'd both be happier._

_I'm not ready._

_I'm scared. I'm so scared._

~~

Break ups were hard. Edd hadn't even loved this girl in the slightest, and yet her dumping him hurt like absolute hell.

"Edd.. hey, you okay..?"

"..n-no.." 

Tord slowly slipped into the green hooded males room, making his way over to the bed and sitting on the edge. For a few moments, he didn't say anything. "...Matt's downstairs, ranting about how he's gonna whack that girl with a broom for making his baby brother cry."

Edd snorted a little, rolling his eyes, and burying his face further into his pillow. Tord scooted himself closer, gently placing his hand on Edd's head, beginning to gently pet at the green hooded males hair.

"It was pretty shitty of her to dump you like that. In front of everyone! Seriously, what an asshole. You deserve someone so much better then that." 

"Like who?" 

"I'm not sure.. hmm.. you deserve only the best of the best! Someone who loves you unconditionally, and makes you happy. Makes you smile, makes you laugh. They make you feel all warm inside, and they treat you right. You manage to get along with them, even when you're fighting. You can always work things out with them, and they've always got your back. You can be your dorky self around them, and everything's just.. practically perfect." 

"..so like, you?"

Tord face flushed, the Norwegian squeaking and lightly smacking Edd's shoulder. "I was gonna say Matt!"

"eW TORD HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"DOES EDD INCEST??" 

"NO, NO, NOOOOO-" The green hooded male shouted, grabbing a pillow and smacking Tord over the head with it. The red hooded male flailed, bursting into a fit of laughter, and weakly attempting to fight back against the pillow attack by tickling Edd.

By the end of their fighting, both boys were out of breath, laying on their backs and giggling softly. Edd hesitantly reached over, taking Tord's hand and holding it in his.

"..You really are gonna find someone like that, Edd. You'll find her one day and you two will be the cutest power couple out there." 

_I only want you though._

"Yeah.. yeah, you're right. Thanks Tordle.."

~~

It was summer, when Edd finally sat down in front of a mirror and managed to admit that he was gay. He'd cried, and the emotions he felt were confusing as hell. He went back and forth between denying it, and accepting it, denying and accepting-

"Edd?" 

"M-Matt-" 

"Whoa, squish, you okay?" The ginger worriedly asked, rushing over and hugging the smaller male tightly. Edd hugged back, sobbing softly. For a really long time they didn't speak, Matt simply running his fingers through his younger brothers hair, softly shushing him.

"I-I've been thinking a-about this s-since I was like 15, M-Matt, I'm gay, I'm r-really gay-"

Matt snorted, chuckling and smiling softly at Edd. "Yeah, I know. Despite what you think, it was pretty easy to see." 

"R-really?" Edd sniffled, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of Matt's purple hoodie, cringing at the snot.

"Yep. And we're all okay with that, and we love you just the same. Okay?" 

"O-okay.. can you p-pretend you don't know until I decide I w-wanna come out..?"

"Of course, squish." 

~~

"Edd, can we talk?" Tord asked, a few weeks from when Edd has finally accepted to himself that he _was_ a homosexual. The green hooded male nodded, taking a sip of his cola, and then setting the can down.

"Yeah, course. What is it?"

"I k-know this is an awkward topic. But.. I d-do have feelings for you. Still. A-and, uh.. j-just.. I don't want to stop hanging out. You're my best friend! I d-don't want us to lose what we have now.. b-but.. um.. I know you're not trying to, but you're sort of playing with my feelings." 

"..I am..?"

"Y-yeah.." Tord shifted uncomfortably, looking like he felt absolutely horrid for even bringing this up. "You s-say that you love me. You h-hold my hand, y-you tease me, and j-joke around about us b-being romantically involved.. and I k-know it's not your i-intention, but it j-just.. it hurts, Edd. It _hurts._

"Oh." The green hooded male sat, dumbfounded, heart aching. He'd never meant to hurt Tord, he really, really hadn't. All those times, he never realized..

"I just.. u-um.. I don't know what I'm asking.. I'm sorry, it w-was really selfish of me to bring that up, I k-know you're struggling, and you h-have a lot on your plate. I shouldn't h-have-" 

"Tord, hey, w-wait-" 

The Norwegian muttered one more swift apology, before hurrying himself out of the room. Edd sat, a sense of defeat filling him. 

~~

The next day, everything went back to normal, Tord acting as if the exchange had never happened. Edd wanted to bring it up, talk about it some more, but he just couldn't find the words.. maybe it was best he left it alone for now anyway. The subject only seemed to make Tord upset.

~~

It was Edd's 17th birthday when he finally came out.

They were all eating dinner, just like they'd been those years ago when Tord had come out.

Edd played with his food for several minutes, before lifting his head and clearing his throat.

"Um.. I h-have something I wanted to say.. u-um.." The green hooded male went silent as three pairs of eyes fell on him, Matt expectantly raising an eyebrow. Tom had a smug little grin on his face, as if he knew exactly what was about to happen. Tord just looked confused.

"I'm gay." Edd breathed out a sigh of relief, tears of joy welling up as he finally admitted it to the people that meant the most to him.

"CALLED IT!!" Tom practically screamed through a mouthful of food, leaning forward to ruffle Edd's hair. Matt squealed, beaming and congratulating Edd almost as if his life depended on it.

Tord blinked a few times, before bursting into a fit of giggles, giving Edd a knowing smile. "You're gay..?" 

"Oh shut up, don't mimic me that was like two years ago, when I was stupid and young!"

"Not much has changed~" Tord teased, playfully sticking his tongue out, Edd laughing happily, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. He hadn't felt this good in awhile.

"We're really happy for you, Edd." 

~~

They were in the basement, Tord sitting beside Edd, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, as he played Super Smash Bros. The Norwegian was leaning back into the cushions, feet up on the coffee table.

He looked like a complete and total slob, and yet Edd found him perfect.

"Hey, uh, Tord?" The green hooded male began, waiting for his friend to pause the game. It took a few minutes, Tord forcefully pulling himself out of the trance he'd fallen into. He munched down the rest of his bacon, swallowing roughly and wiping his lips.

"Hmm??"

"First off, you eat like a pig, have some manners." 

"Oi, fuck off, I eat just fine." The Norwegian gave a lopsided toothy grin, Edd feeling his heart flutter.

"Yeah, and you totally don't pick your nose." Edd shot back, wheezing slightly at the majorly offended gasp Tord gave.

"Hey, I use a tissue! I'm sanitary!"

"Suuuure, sure. At least you're not the grossest 16 year old boy out there. You have some decency."

Tord rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Edd. "I'm not even that much younger then you. You've only been 17 for like a week!"

"Yeah, so? I practically have the maturity of an adult!"

"Hah, no!"

"Heeeeey!" Edd whined, leaning over and lightly tickling Tord's sides. The Norwegian burst into a fit of giggles, kicking his legs in a weak defense. Edd chucked, continuing to allow his fingers to gently brush along Tord's sides. 

Eventually, the cola lover stopped, allowing the red hooded male to breath. He let out soft pants, giggling, and smiling warmly.

"A-anyway.. you never got to second off.. what was it you wanted to say..?" 

"Oh, yeah.." Edd swallowed nervously, fiddling with his hoodie strings.

"U-um.. I love you. Romantically, the s-same way you hopefully still love me.. I'm n-not ready for a relationship just yet! B-but, um.. I thought you should know.." 

Tord stared at Edd, looking completely and utterly shocked. He was blushing, and eventually his lips curled into a small, soft smile. "Y-you love me? But you're not ready yet- that's okay! I u-understand!" 

"W-will you w-wait for me.. to uh.. be ready..?"

"I'd wait a million lifetimes to be with you."

~~

Tord's 17th birthday came and went, he and Edd's friendship going stronger then ever. Tord was immensely respectful of Edd not being ready, consistently trying to make sure he wasn't crossing any sort of boundaries, and that Edd was comfortable.

The cola lover felt so lucky to have him, though he felt a little guilty. He could tell that even though that little gremlin was extremely happy his feelings were returned, he was hurting over waiting so long, even if just a bit.

Edd would be ready soon though, he thought. _Soon._

"Heh.. I'm really sorry, Tord.. for making you wait so long.. I'm just.. getting used to all this. Getting comfortable with who I am." 

"Don't worry bout it green bean!" The Norwegian hummed, lazily smiling. "I totally understand, and I really don't mind." 

"I can tell it hurts.." Edd mumbled, staring down at his feet. Tord snorted, gently elbowing the taller male.

"Yeah, of course it does, sometimes. But that's okay. I'm not gonna push you to rush with anything. I'm alright with waiting for you to be ready. To be comfortable, and secure and shit." 

"Why..?"

"Edd, any decent person would be willing to wait for someone they loved. Besides.. you're worth the wait." 

The green hooded male teared up a little, pressing a quick kiss to Tord's cheek.

"Thank you so m-much, Tord." 

~~~

It was the last day of school that year, when Edd finally decided he was okay with who he was. He'd fully accepted that he was gay. He was comfortable identifying as such.

He was proud of himself. He really was. Heck, he even sort of _liked_ himself. Sort of.

And holy hell, was he excited to tell Tord.

The cola lover practically sprinted to the parking lot to see the Norwegian, Edd's skateboard in his hand.

"Tordle!!" Edd called, the red hooded male turning to him and smiling.

"Green bean! Wassup?" 

"Mmm, close your eyes for me?" The green hooded male playfully hummed, booping Tord's nose. The little gremlin laughed, rolling his eyes, but closing them obediently nonetheless.

Edd smiled to himself, carefully leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Tord's lips. The Norwegians face flushed, eyes flying open, before quickly fluttering closed again, as he kissed back.

This was the little magic moment they'd both been waiting for, for so, _so_ long, and now that they stood, feeling safe and warm in each others arms, never wanting their lips to part.

The two stood there like that for a few moments, hearts feeling happy, filled with a nice sense of security. They pulled away, beaming at each other, Edd gently brushing some of Tord's hair out of his face.

"I'm r-ready, h-heh.."

The Norwegian gave Edd his classic lopsided toothy grin, pecking the cola lover on the lips, and then rocking himself back and forth on his feet.

"I love you so much, ya big dork." 

"I love you too. More then anything. I'm s-still sorry you had to wait so long.." 

"Green bean, you were worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> owj;q I didn't know how to end this I hope I did okay


End file.
